PokeMorphs
by Hotaru Hare
Summary: Three abandoned Pokemon believed that there was nothing left for them. Until one day, when they found an unknown power, a power beyond evolution.
1. Chapter 1

PokéMorphs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a horribly cloudy day. The sky rumbled and the sun had completely disappeared, making the trail through the forest ever more treacherous. "It's going to rain," said Gigi, a plump Jigglypuff. "Don't you think I know that?" snapped Pikan, a perturbed Pikachu. "Well, if you knew that, then when will we find shelter?" exclaimed Gigi. "Soon! Soon!" Pikan replied, highly agitated.  
They continued on their trail, when the sky shed its tears; spilling all over the travelers' heads. Suddenly, the sky roared, flashing its wicked lightning tail. "Run!" Pikan shouted over the thunder. The third, yet smallest member of the party, Chi Chu, a peppy Pichu, spoke up. "Look! Look! A cave!" he squeaked as loud as he can. "Head for it!" Pikan shouted. "Obviously!" Gigi exclaimed.  
Finally, after a long wet dash, the three-member party arrived inside the dark cave. Pikan came to a skidding stop, only to be toppled over by Gigi and Chi Chu. "Argh! Get off of me!" he yelled. He managed to find the strength to push them off; his energy nearly drained from the journey and the run. "Ouch! Ooof!" Gigi and Chi Chu said simultaneously. Pikan sighed, got on all fours and shook hi fur vigorously. Droplets of water flew in every direction. "Hey! Cut that out, you idiotic fuzz ball!" Gigi exclaimed. Pikan stopped his shaking, but not on her command. He just looked at her and murmured something under his breath. Gigi glared at him; her enormous green eyes were so fierce than they could burn a hole through him and anything behind him. A little while after, she felt another cold spray behind her. "Argh!" she yelled. The mini-shower stopped immediately and Chi Chu looked up at her. Sorry..." he said, meekly. "It's okay, at least you apologized," Gigi replied. Pikan rolled his eyes said nothing.  
Chi Chu walked up to Pikan. "It's dark in here," he said. Pikan looked at him and agreed. He then turned to Gigi. "I need you both to cover your eyes." he said. Gigi agreed, shutting her eyes tight. Chi Chu did the same. "FLASH!" Pikan shouted. His red-patched cheeks gradually glowed brightly. In an instant, the entire cave was illuminated. "You can open your eyes now," he said, flatly.  
The cave was of something unseen before. There were no signs of stalagmites or stalactites. There were no loose rocks. It was just made of marble. The walls and the ceiling were simply made of highly polished marble. It looked man-made, but there was no trace of human workmanship. The floor was made of natural untouched sandstone, but it seems that it was just as well-polished as the walls. All the minerals gave off the reflections of the party, which stood in complete awe. That is, except for Chi Chu, who simply whispered, "...Pretty..." "Not pretty, Chi Chu. Beautiful." Gigi said. Pikan was simply speechless. He stared at the marble wall nearest to him and noticed the strange carvings at the very top of them. He focused solely on them, trying to decipher their purpose.  
Gigi was the first to notice his observation. "What is it?" she asked. "Up there, near the ceiling." he said, pointing at the very top of the wall. Gigi looked towards his directional point. Her bright eyes were bigger and better than Pikan's, so she was able to decipher the carvings. Soon Chi Chu joined the observations. "They're Pokémon hieroglyphs, written in Unown." Gigi said. "What do they mean?" Pikan asked. "They speak of an ancient lost power, she continued, "A power that is within the reach of no human, but within the reach of any Pokémon. A power beyond evolution, but is not evolution..." Chi Chu finally spoke up, "Look! There's a light at the end of this cave!" he said with pure excitement. "Then that's where we'll go. We will find the power beyond evolution!" Pikan said, thrusting a balled paw in the air. "Oh brother," Gigi said, rolling her eyes. The party made a dash for the light at the end of the cave.  
  
The power beyond evolution awaits new heroes. 


	2. Chapter 2

PokéMorphs  
A Pokémon Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Pikan's party ran down the polished cave corridor until they've reached the light. It turned out to be a large doorway, which lead into a huge room. The entire room was made of marble, but of blend of sapphire and ruby color. The five corners of the room were held up by marble columns, each depicting a legendary Bird Pokémon. Close to the entry were two column depictions of Zapdos and Moltres. The next two column depictions were of Articuno and Lugia. At the very "peak" was the column depiction of Ho-oh. All of them look prepared for battle, as if to jump right off the columns and attack any invaders. These pentagonal guardians surrounded a large pool of water.  
  
The pool's edge was decorated in Unown carvings, which had an eerie glow. But the water was no different from its container: it had a radiant emerald glow. Above the pool, a large golden bell was suspended from the ceiling but it was not held by a rope. The bell had white-ivory wings and was beautifully sculpted, as if angels had made it. The party was awe- struck by the magnificent beauty and the amazing workmanship that bore throughout the room.  
  
"Wh-What is this place?" Gigi asked, as she gawked at the columns. "Uh...um...a safe haven?" Pikan replied. Chi Chu tried to look up at the bell, but due to its high suspension, he fell flat on his back. "...Cool..." he said.  
  
Pikan then looked over at the pool. The clear, crisp liquid made his mouth water and reminded him how thirsty he was from all that traveling. He grinned to himself, and made a mad sprint for the pool. "What are you...?" Gigi began, but was cut off by a big splash. Pikan had dove into the water, the emerald green glow surrounding him. He began to paddle towards the surface, when he froze up. He felt his body gradually changing. "What's happening to me?" he thought. There was a bright yellow glow emitting from his body. Pikan heard his bones cracking and his muscles flexing, but he felt no pain. The emerald water engulfed his eyes, turning everything he sees into the same color. He started to lose his breath and consciousness, when his head finally emerged from the water. He coughed and sputtered, trying to gain his vision back. He heard the golden bell, as it gave out a mighty ring, booming throughout the room. When he finally came to, he heard his friends calling out to him.  
  
"Pikan...wh-what happened to you?" Gigi asked. Pikan could not reply. His head was still swimming. He finally found his words, "I was drowning! Why didn't you help me?" he exclaimed. Gigi and Chi Chu did not respond. They just stood and stared at him in shock. Pikan looked down and saw a terrifying sight. He was staring at a pair of human legs that belonged to him. He tried to look at his paw but was only looking at a human hand. "What the...?" he said, examining his new appendage. He stood up and touched his chest only to find that there was no fur. Pikan stood up out of the two-foot pool to observe his new body.  
  
He had the body of a naked teenage human boy. He stood over five feet tall and had blond hair. The only things that were left of his Pikachu nature were his thunderbolt-shaped tail, his black-tipped yellow ears, his red patches on his cheeks and his rich, brown eyes. "...Wow..." he said, "I'm a human! Well...part human, anyway."  
  
Chi Chu walked up to the pool's edge. "Pikan, where's all you fur and why do look like a human?" he asked, softly. "I don't know little guy, but it's nothing to worry about." Pikan replied. "Nothing to worry about? NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?!" Gigi retorted. "How can this be nothing to worry about? You can't just walk out of here looking like that! That pool's power has cursed you!" she exclaimed. "But...I look so cool!" Pikan said with a grin. "I wanna be cool too!" Chi Chu squeaked. Pikan climbed out of the pool and patted his head. He then picked up Chi Chu and dropped him into the pool. "Are you insane?! Chi Chu can't swim!" Gigi exclaimed. "You've doomed him!" "Aww, shut yer face hole, Puff Mama!" Pikan said. "I've told you to stop calling me that!" she screamed, her face red and puffy. A little while later, the pool emitted a brilliant emerald glow and the golden bell rang. A few seconds later, a small naked human boy stood in the pool. The boy stood a little over three feet, and had blond hair. He had Chi Chu's large yellow ears, a small black tail, pink-patched cheeks, and baby blue eyes.  
  
Pikan and Gigi gawked at the boy. They knew it was Chi Chu. "Looking good, little man!" Pikan said, grinning. Chi Chu blushed. "Aww, I don't look that great..." he replied shyly. He climbed out of the pool and jumped onto Pikan's back. The two boys were playing and laughing, tickling each other. Gigi exploded with rage. "How can you two be so calm and satisfied? Don't you want to even know how to change back?" Gigi exclaimed. The boys stopped their horseplay and stared blankly at her. "No," Pikan said, "But I do want know why you're such a wet blanket!" Gigi gave him a deadly glare. "Besides Gigi, you should join us!" Gigi was startled, trying to make a run for it, but her flat feet and her round physique did not get her very far. Pikan quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the pool, ignoring her protest. "Pikan, please don't do it!" Gigi pleaded. Pikan looked at her and smiled. "Awww, now you make me want to do it even more," he said, "Whoops!" He dropped her into the pool and it gave off a familiar glow.  
  
A few seconds later, there was a great splash, followed by coughing and sputtering. The golden bell let out its mighty ring once more. Pikan took a step backward, observing the newly transformed Gigi. There she sat, a nude beautiful teenage girl. She had pink hair that held the curly Jigglypuff bangs and Jigglypuff ears. Her eyes were still green, but to Pikan, they shimmered like the emerald water. Chi Chu walked up next to Pikan. "You look beau-tee-full," he said, trying his best to pronounce it. "Thank you, Chi Chu." she replied. Pikan just kept staring with his mouth agape. "What are you staring at?" Gigi said as she got to her feet. Pikan couldn't find his voice. He just turned away from her, trying to hide his blushing face. "I think Pikan is shy." Chi Chu said with a giggle. Gigi climbed out of the pool and put her hands on her hips. She examined herself thoroughly, looking at her reflection in the pool. "Looks like I can have more than one curve." she said. Chi Chu ran his small hand up and down her stomach. "You're still smooth, though," he said.  
  
Gigi smacked his hand away. After watching Chi Chu tend to his small injury, she came to a realization. "How are we going to walk out of here looking like this? The Pokémon would think that we're strange humans and the humans would think that we're just freaks." "I don't know," Pikan replied flatly. "And, on top of that, it's cold! Without our fur, we might catch pneumonia and die!" Gigi panicked. "I don't wanna die!" squeaked Chi Chu. "No one's gonna die!" Pikan yelled. "I'll figure it out...sooner or later..." he said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I wish I can just morph back to normal," Chi Chu said. In a bright, yellow glow, Chi Chu transformed from the human/Pokémon hybrid into his regular Pichu self. "How did you do that?!" Gigi exclaimed. "I think it was when I said 'morph' and thought of myself as a Pichu." Chi Chu replied. With that information, Gigi produced an mental image of her Jigglypuff self and shouted "MORPH!" In a brilliant pink light, she turned back into her normal self. "Friends, I think we've found our magic word." Pikan said with a grin. Oh, just shut up and morph back into a Pikachu!" Gigi said. He frowned at her then shrugged. He called out the work, with the mental image of himself as a Pikachu. He cleared his throat and said, "We must never tell anyone about this place and what has happened here. Agreed?" "Agreed." Gigi said. "Ditto!" Chi Chu said, cheerfully. "Good. Now let's get the hell out of here!" Pikan said. "Yeah!" Gigi and Chi Chu said simultaneously.  
  
A brand new journey begins, heroes. 


	3. Chapter 3

PokéMorphs  
  
A Pokémon Fan fiction  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The three companions made their way out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the cave. "Goodbye, strange cave," Chi Chu said, waving his paw at it. "Come along, now." Gigi said, shooing him back onto the trail. Chi Chu scurried next to Pikan. "Where do we go now?" He asked softly. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we can go to the next town or city, ya know, closest to here and find some clothing for our new selves." Pikan replied.  
"And just how are we going to do that without drawing attention to ourselves?" Gigi asked. "We'll just sneak in and out of the clothing stores around until we've found what we need!" He laughed. Gigi rolled her big eyes. "We'll be like Ninjask!" Chi Chu cheered. "Exactly!" Pikan agreed. "But doesn't clothing cost money?" Gigi asked.  
Pikan stopped in his tracks and pondered the question. After a long while, he finally came to a conclusion. "We'll just take them!" He said. Gigi gawked at him. "But we can't do that! It's wrong!" she said. "We're Pokémon! We don't carry around money and no human would care if we took just a few of their clothing." He said. "You're missing the big picture," Gigi sighed. "First, we have to sneak pass human security, then make it to the area where the clothing are displayed. Next, we have to transform into our 'human' selves to see if the clothes even fit. Finally, we have to sneak out of the store, unnoticed."  
Pikan looked at her, completely astonished. "Wow...that's a lotta work," he said, scratching his head. "Well, duh!" Gigi said, but Pikan just ignored her. "We better do this at night, when the clothing store is closed." "At least we can agree on that." Gigi said. Chi Chu perked up. "But wouldn't the se-cure-ity be stronger at night?" Chi Chu asked. They all thought about how to get through the task they were about to face. "I know! I'll just short-circuit the electricity to the store!" Pikan concluded. "And I'll take care of the humans!" Gigi added. "How?" Chi Chu asked. Gigi elaborated her part of the plan. Pikan added more in his part and Chi Chu contributed to the plan as well.  
They argued and agreed to the ever-changing plan until the night crept upon them. When they've finally realized how late it was getting, Pikan, Gigi, and Chi Chu decided to turn in under the cool shade of an oak tree. Their plan danced in their minds all through the night, except for Pikan. As he lied against the trunk of the tree, Pikan thought of his new counterpart. He thought about the advantages of being a human. Pikan would be able to talk to the pretty human girls who like to cuddle with him. He would be able to fend off human bullies more effectively. But most importantly, he would finally be able to handle his former trainer that abused him verbally and physically.  
"I'll show him...I'll show him that I can be strong without him...I'll show him that I can survive without him...I don't need a human like him to be my trainer...I'm fine without him...I'm with my new friends now...I don't need a human...I don't need a human...I AM a human!" Pikan's mind was put at ease when Gigi and Chi Chu snuggled up against him. He finally fell asleep.  
  
You must defeat all internal demons, Pikan. 


End file.
